


Pt. III - Limit of Passion

by orphan_account



Series: Limit of Passion [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Luke, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Mentions of Feminisation, Minor Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Student Michael, Teacher Luke, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael kissed Luke's temple. "You ready?"</p>
<p>Luke nodded. "You?" Michael breathed out a shaky 'yes' and Luke grabbed Michael's hand, intertwining their fingers.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Michael and Luke first time switching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pt. III - Limit of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit: Coldplay - The Scientist

_3066 words_

Michael was a nervous wreck before his final performance for the year in music. Of course, Calum was there with him, but Michael just was worried how he was going to perform and whether or not Luke would like what he and Calum made.

“Hey, you’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Calum rubbed Michael’s arm comfortingly.

“What if I stuff it up and he doesn’t like what we wrote?”

Calum flicked Michael’s forehead. “Dude! It’s Luke, he’ll love it!”

The song wasn’t a botch job, Calum and Michael both played their parts, got the chords together and then worked on the lyrics. The lyrics they wrote about personal experiences with Ashton and Luke, trying to connect them all together into one song.

Calum and Michael both walked down the fluorescent hallway that lead to the ‘Creative Arts’ block, Calum ran his hands along the locks that kept peoples sticky fingers from grabbing things inside the rectangle boxes.

“So, you ready?” Calum rested his hand against the door handle.

Michael sighed. “Yeah.” Calum pushed open the door and walked into the classroom which was bustling in every way manageable.

Singers were warming up their vocal cords, guitarists were tuning their strings and the burnouts didn’t bother doing anything.

Michael considered himself a burnout. Well, in very aspect that wasn’t music, that he tried very hard at. Very hard.

“Alright, um, you wanna practise?” Michael cracked his knuckles. “Nah, I’ll psych myself up. You can. If you want.” Calum huffed a sigh of relief and plucked at the strings, tuning them and playing the chords to the song.

Michael had everything memorised in his head. While other people still had to use sheet music, Michael could picture the notes in his head and how they would sound.

Both Calum and Michael hoped they had the song in the bag when Luke walked into the classroom. “Alright! Who’s ready to perform their song?” The class let out a collective groan of grievance when they saw that Mr. Hemmings, A. Looked too happy for performances, and B. Had put a sheet of the running order for the performances, Michael and Calum both second last, much to their pleasure.

After sitting through ten groups, Michael and Calum had had their fair share of poorly written choruses and bridges. “Calum and Michael, you’re up.” Michael and Luke had a conversation through their eyes, Luke looked like he was reassuring Michael as he took his place behind the piano at the front of the room.

“Alright, song name and instruments used?” Luke had his hand poised over the top of a marking sheet, not looking up from the crisp white paper.

“The Scientist with piano and acoustic guitar.” Calum spoke for the two boys.

Luke glanced up at the two boys. “When you are ready.” Michael looked over at Calum and began playing the opening notes to the song.

Michael took a deep breath and opened his mouth. _“Come up to meet you, tell you I’m sorry, you don’t know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart.”_ Calum began strumming on the guitar, adding to the sharp noises the piano made.

_“Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions oh let’s go back to the start, running in circles, coming up tails, heads on a science apart.”_

_“Nobody said it was easy, it’s such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start.”_ Calum’s voice joined in creating a harmony which so few of the groups bothered to put in.

— —

The piano and guitar ceased to slow melodies, the piano playing the most haunting out of the two, Michael didn’t bother looking up at anyone in his class as he played the final verses.

_“And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, oh when I rush to the start. Running in circle, chasing up tails, coming back as we are.”_ Michael and Calum decided to keep to simple melodies for the sake of the class that wouldn’t give a fuck if they did play some crazy mixture of Bach and Mozart, but it was the principle of the thing.

_“Nobody said it was easy oh, it’s such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be so hard.”_ Luke’s icy eyes hadn’t left the coloured haired boys side profile since he first sang about love in the song.

_“I’m going back to the start.”_ Michael and Calum both finished the song with grins on their faces as their classmates applauded loudly, some even whistling as a praise. Luke and Michael both made eye contact as Michael made his way back to his seat, Luke didn’t know Michael felt this way about him, if he felt that way about him at all that was, there were a few times when Luke was so close to saying the sacred three words, when Michael was cuddled up to his chest, looking up at him in a post orgasm state of bliss. Still, Luke held his tongue, not having feelings like that for anyone before, and he certainly knew that Michael never had.

— —

Michael and Luke walked into Luke’s apartment after school had ended. They both had an arrangement where Michael would tell his mum that he was going to Calum’s and Calum would tell his mum that he and Michael were going to go to Ashton’s house, which was half true, Calum was going to go, every day since the beginning of the year.

Michael and Luke both toed off their shoes next to the front door, Michael was ready to pass out from the summer heat that was around during December that seemed to get worse during January.

“You and Calum’s song was amazing.” Luke peppered small kisses across Michael’s cheeks that were a blistery red.

“You think so?”

Luke stopped kissing Michael. “I know so.” Luke moved his sloppy kisses towards Michael’s neck and gently bit down on the soft skin underneath the boys pierced ear.

“Shouldn’t you take me on a date first?” Michael smirked at Luke who looked confused.

The confused face was slowly replaced by a lustful smirk. “How about you, me, pizza, the lounge and crappy reality shows.”

“My heart! My hero! My Romeo!” Michael placed a hand over his forehead, pretending to faint in Luke’s arms.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Luke placed one arm under Michael’s knees and the other around his back, picking the boy up and placing him on the lounge.

Michael shrieked and giggled at how strong Luke was. “Luke! You’re going to break your back or something!” Michael lay back against the arm rest of the lounge and watched Luke order the pizza.

“I ordered meat lovers, I hope that’s okay?”

“Any kind of pizza is okay with me.” Luke sat on the lounge and moved Michael’s legs so they rested against his thighs.

“So… What do you wanna watch?” Luke had the remote gripped in his hands, and was mindlessly flicking through the pay-tv channels.

Michael watched the channels change at a quick rate, screeching when he saw that _RuPaul’s Drag Race_ was on. “Wait! Go back! No too far! Stop! Yeah!” Michael did a quick fist pump in the air.

“Can you wear a skirt for me one day baby?” Luke poked at Michael’s side when he saw the ‘queens’ prancing around in dresses.

“You want me to add lace panties to that too?” Luke practically moaned when Michael spoke.

The idea of Michael wearing a skirt and lace panties shaking his arse in front of the blonde made him want to jump his bones right there on the couch, or the kitchen, or the balcony, or the shower, really anywhere someone could lay, Luke would have sex with Michael.

“Please.”

“I have a skirt you know.” Luke choked on the piece of pizza that he was drinking and had to gulp down the rest of his coke so he wouldn’t need CPR right then and there.

Luke pulled at the collar of his shirt. “Oh really? Um, what does it look like? I mean-” Michael thrust his phone in Luke’s face, and sure enough, there was a picture of Michael in a tight black skirt standing in front of the mirror turned sideways with his back curved so his arse stood out more then it usually did.

“Would you wear it for me one day kitten?” Luke pulled Michael onto his lap, Michael’s legs naturally going to secure Luke’s thighs in place.

“Maybe.” Luke pressed his lips against Michael’s as a silent thank you. Their innocent kisses soon turned into lust-driven ones, Luke was quick to pick Michael up and carry him towards is room, chucking him down on the bed gently. Michael pushed Luke over not so gently and straddled the older boy, testing the waters by rubbing his half-hardened cock against Luke’s already hardened bulge.

Luke was releasing short exhales of air as Michael removed his shirt and kissed down his hard chest.

“Make love to me.” Luke whimpered against Michael’s lips.

Michael paused and stared at Luke intently. “What?”

Luke pulled Michael down so he was crushed to Luke’s chest. “Michael, please, just make love to me.” They had never made love before, sure they’d fucked, but it had always been angry and passionate, not sweet and romantic.

“I’ve never…” Michael trailed off, hoping Luke caught the message.

“Neither have I… I trust you.” Luke gripped Michael’s hand in his own.

Michael placed shaking hands on Luke’s lower stomach under his belly, undoing his belt buckle and trying to shimmy his impossibly tight jeans down his even tighter thighs. Once Michael got Luke’s jeans off, he set about getting his own off and climbing in between Luke’s spread legs.

Michael ran blunt nails down Luke’s chest and ground their covered lengths together. Luke rocked his hips back against Michael’s, making him bite harshly on Luke’s lower lip. Michael gripped the waistband of Luke’s boxer briefs and pulled them from his body, tossing them down the end of the bed.

Michael placed kitten licks and kisses over Luke’s full length, both the boys eyes never leave each others.

Michael trailed kisses from Luke’s bare chest to all over his leaking cock that spurt pre-come every time Michael would kiss over his flushed tip. Luke’s chest racked with his sharp intakes of breath, gripping at Michael’s bicep when he finally took the older boy into his mouth, teasing his tip with his tongue. Michael trailed his tongue back up Luke’s body and caught his mouth between his, Luke ducked his hands under the waistband of Michael’s boxers and rested them on his arse cheeks, gripping them and pulling them apart gently, massaging the soft flesh. Michael reached his small hand up and cupped Luke’s balls, running his fingers along the dusty flesh, massaging them softly.

When Luke began thrusting up into Michael’s mouth, Michael pulled away, going to Luke’s bedside table, pulling out lubricant and a lubricated condom. He left the condom to the side for now and rejoined Luke back on the bed, crawling between the willing spread legs of his teacher.

Michael opened Luke up with finesse, just like Luke had done to him the first time. He watched as his middle finger disappeared inside Luke with little resistance, Luke was so willing, he had wanted this for a while, he tried to finger himself but always chickened out, waiting for the day when he would be brave enough to have it done to him, now that day had come.

Michael alternated between his middle and pointer finger, before pressing them both in together, Luke felt a lot tighter than the first finger, he could feel Luke’s walls stretch and constrict around Michael’s short fingers. He wiggled his fingers around inside of the boy, scissoring them every time they were pulled from his body.

Once Michael had three fingers working into Luke, he placed his hot mouth over Luke’s length and moved his mouth up and down, in time with the crooking of his fingers. Michael’s fingers worked against the bundle of pleasure hidden deep inside Luke, the tight clenching of Luke’s insides pushing Michael’s fingers tighter together.

“I think… I think I’m ready."

Michel withdrew his fingers and placed a kiss on Luke’s swollen lips. Luke pulled himself up so he was sitting and grabbed the condom from Michael’s hand and opened the square package, gripping the tip and rolling it over Michael’s thick length, cheeks blazing as he did so, for what reason he didn’t know why, the had done this many times before, but this time they were giving themselves to each other, like, _really_ giving themselves to each other. Luke lay back down on his bed and waited till Michael was poised above him to wrap his long legs around Michael’s waist.

Michael kissed Luke’s temple. “You ready?”

Luke nodded. “You?” Michael breathed out a shaky ‘yes’ and Luke grabbed Michael’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Michael’s other hand reached down and grabbed the base of his length, prodding his slick cock against Luke’s heat. Luke let his eyes fall closed when Michael pushed the head of his cock against his resistance, allowing himself to slip halfway into Luke’s tightness. Luke’s free hand pushed against Michael’s chest and his nails pressed into the skin, creating crescent shapes.

Luke wrinkled his nose up at the feeling. It wasn’t that it was painful, it was just uncomfortable, having something shoved up _there_.

“Are you alright?” Michael took in Luke’s tightly closed eyes and clasped hand that was going to break Michael’s fingers off.

“Can you just- That’s a lot bigger then I’ve ever-”

“Okay.” Michael kissed Luke’s lips in an attempt to keep his mind off Michael’s dick shoved up his arse. Michael ran his finger tips through Luke’s now flattened hair that lay against his forehead that made him look younger than what he really was. After staying in that position for more than a few minutes, Luke’s hips began to wiggle on Michael’s cock.

Michael’s hips moved against Luke’s on their own accord, Michael moaned. “Michael, more please.” Michael began thrusting into Luke in slow, deep thrusts, setting an unsure pace, testing out his boundaries.

Luke was a twitching mess under Michael, his thighs shaking around Michael’s waist, who had now changed his thrusts to short bursts, stilling every time he bottomed out, pressing against the bundle of flesh inside Luke that drove the boy crazy.

“Holy… Jesus.” Luke panted and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, pulling him to his body. Michael’s arms began to shake, this much physical activity wasn’t in his vocabulary.

“Luke,” Michael moaned. “I’m tired.” His thrusts were beginning to become lazy and off rhythm so Luke pushed the boy onto his back and climbed on top of his length, circling his hips before sinking down fully. Michael sat up so that his arms wrap around Luke’s lower back, inching towards his arse cheeks and gripping at them, pulling them open slightly, making Luke gasp at the cold air.

Luke bounced on Michael’s length, the feeling of Michael deep inside him, made him want to climax there and now. Every time Luke would rise off his cock, he’d experimentally clench his tightness before sliding back down, repeating the motion again.

Luke was tight, Michael felt pressured from all sides, he was so ready to release but wanted to hold off for Luke.

“I’m so close.” Michael laid back on the bed, bringing Luke down with him, chests pressed together with sweat as Luke moved his hips faster, cock rubbing against Michael’s soft stomach. Michael made soft whimpering noises and began thrusting his hips up in short snaps, teasing the bundle of pleasure.

Luke moved his hips up and down quicker, trying to reach for the climax that he could almost hold, the sensation of Michael inside him bought new waves of pleasure, finally being introduced to a new sensation, no wonder Michael liked the feeling so much.

Luke brought his hand down to his pulsing length and pumped it a few times, releasing on Michael’s chest. Michael thrust into Luke and stilled, filling the condom with his seed. Luke collapsed on Michael’s chest smearing his own seed onto his upper torso. Luke and Michael were both breathing heavily and resting against each other, Michael finally withdrawing himself from inside of Luke, his softening length resting against his thigh. Luke’s screwed his face up at the stinging pain and took the condom off Michael, tying it and chucking it in the bin in the corner of the room.

“Michael?”

“Yeah?” Luke took a deep breath in, it was now or never. “I love you.”

“I love you too Luke.” Luke kissed Michael deeply.

— —

“I need to shower.” Was the first thing Luke said after the boys had been lying in a comfortable position, with drying semen spread on their bodies.

Michael rolled to his side. “Way to kill the mood.” He poked at Luke’s dimple embedded in his cheek and got out of the bed, pulling Luke up with him.

Luke smirked, “Carry me?” Luke groaned and jumped on Michael’s back, the dull pain between his thighs a constant reminder of what he and Michael just did.

“Jeez, you’re like a lump of coal.” Michael turned on the shower and set Luke down on the counter, waiting for the water to get warm and picked the boy up and placed him in the shower, holding Luke up by his waist. He took the time to admire Luke’s body as he washed himself. Tanned and toned but still soft and legs that were longer than a giraffes. He was perfect. In every way. There was no way Michael could deny that he wasn’t in love with the boy, he was everything Michael could have wanted and there he was looking amazing under the water. He spread soap on his hands and turned Luke around, washing the dried semen off Luke’s broad chest, turning Luke around to face him.

Michael smiled and pushed Luke’s fringe out of his face. “I definitely prefer to bottom.”

“I definitely prefer to top.”

**Author's Note:**

> We have reached the end! Thank you to everyone who has showed support for these works, I can't thank you enough!
> 
> I was thinking of making this into a short fic, but I don't think anyone would read it?
> 
> Kudos + Comments please xx


End file.
